Reality
by IncognitoFoxxo
Summary: With Nick graduated from the academy and in service and Judy maintaining her career with her beloved fox for a companion, life appears to be as stress-free as what first seems. However, even normal life can spiral out of control sometimes... or all the time. Especially if your best friend is a totally different species to you!


**A/N- So, I'm back (Disgruntles from the readers), and this is hopefully going to be the one story that doesn't mess my readers around (I do apologise) and I really do hope that you enjoy this 'short' story, reviews are greatly appreciated as always. Yes, even criticism. This is only the prologue, so there is still a lot more to come in this 'short' story.**

 **Disclaimer- I am trying to work very hard on the other fics I have uploaded and I will definitely have one out there for the end of this week**. **I'm back, baby!**

 _Prologue_

"If I don't get the money for your bail..." The ashamed fox with coarse fur stared solemnly into the cracked concrete flooring as Judy strode slightly in front of him. Making sure not to laugh at her tail swaying when she paced, he made sure to keep his eyesight on her ankle and not her tail, or even her ass because that would have been embarrassing for both him and the doe already demeaned by his previous actions. She lectured him as he reminisced the feeling of his recently shackled paws feeling free and the bitterly cold air clasping his wrists. In the meanwhile, Judy yabbered on, Nick's soft tail swayed slightly with each stride as it dragged along the stone tiles, a cold transformation harsh on his paws from the marble flooring of the ZPD lobby they were stood in merely seconds ago.

"How about we just forget-" Nick's attempt of a relief effort was soon ceased by the agitated bunny's conscience.

"You aren't hustling me out of this one." She harshly answered whilst pointing her finger at him, forcing him to stop walking and pull his head back in an attempt to evade her digit. He gazed at her with wide eyes and she couldn't help but sigh and follow it up with a submissive bow of her head. He placed his paw on her shoulder in an attempt to appeal her clear mental crisis, however, she shrugged him off and glanced up at him who now fixed his gaze to the concrete slabs that sat beneath his feet. "You're a cop now, you can't be pulling cons on anyone anymore, even if you're struggling to pay your taxes."

"Fluff, I'm two weeks late on my rent. I need to pay for that and for the debt I'm in." Judy placed her palm on her face due to her tod's priorities clearly being rightly placed but the means by which he accumulated the funds to pay them clearly weren't as moral as the priorities were.

She placed her paws on either of his arms and smiled at him. "Just pay me back, I don't care when, but as long as you do." She sighed after, lost for words for what had happened because of her own partner's incompetence and obsession.

They both stood outside the parking on the sidewalk in silence and Nick sighed, following straight after Judy's. Trying to make conversation and not freeze to death on the sidewalk, Nick hesitantly spoke up. "Where's my car?"

"They said they moved it to the impound. Which is three blocks east of here, I think." He knew where the impound lot was. After all, he had been there several times for the same reason as he was today and he worked the same career as his colleague. He just wanted to try and appease her anger and get his bunny back the one he solely spent time with.

Nick had his car keys in his paw and as he was swinging them around his finger, his cold breaths steamed in the night's bitter air whilst whistling. Judy was just about managing to crack a smile and Nick returned the awkward fake smile with his sly smirk that was filled with nothing more than spuriousness, a contrast to usual.

After parting and heading back to both of their separate apartments, one of their apartments bigger than a janitor's closet, the two of them started to crave each other's company, mourning the possible time spent with each other that was lost. Whilst Judy sat with her main focus on desiring Nick's vivacious complex of attributes, he was getting more physical about dealing with his desires... His libidinal ambitions for her body made him feel so strongly about her and manifested themselves in secrecy with only him to know gis lack of dignity,

After a very boring night of resisting the temptations to text each other, they both fell asleep at a rather sombre ten o'clock compared to the early hours of the morning Nick got back from Judy's from movie night. With both of them in a deep slumber, both of their dreams ran wild with lecherous, sweet and yearning thoughts; all aimed at and for each other to prepare them for the stressful day that would follow.


End file.
